


You Don't (Have to Say You Love Me)

by lovingreylo (PeaceBlessingsPeyton)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by a Harry Styles Song, Laywer Ben, Mechanic Rey, Meet-Cute, Praise Kink, Romance, Smut, adore you, alternating pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceBlessingsPeyton/pseuds/lovingreylo
Summary: For the first time in her life, Rey Niima was in a bit of a predicament.She was in love.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	You Don't (Have to Say You Love Me)

Rey Niima had prided herself on her spotless driving record, so of course, her first blemish would be a parking ticket from in front of her shit employer Unkar Plutt’s mechanic shop. 

She had been running late that day, so instead of riding her bike as she did on most days, she decided to drive. There had been no parking spots a few blocks away where there was free parking and because it was already becoming a shit day, she also didn’t have any quarters on her to feed the meter. 

The day only got better, when in the time it took her to run inside and exchange two dollars for quarters, she had gotten a ticket. 

Parking tickets in Jakku were expensive, there was no way she was going to be able to pay all of her bills this month and afford to pay the ticket so she decided to take her chances and plead ‘not guilty’. She hoped that after she explained what had happened that the judge would let her off the hook for the small infraction. 

The morning of her court appearance, Rey picked out the nicest clothes she could find in her closet, styled her hair half up, half down and made sure there wasn’t a speck of dirt underneath her fingernails. She even put on a little bit of makeup, not to impress anyone, of course, but for some reason it made her feel more like a human and less like a scavenger. 

The judge presiding over traffic court that day was Judge Leia Organa Solo. Even though Rey’s time slot wasn’t until the end of the day, her friend Finn who was a bailiff at the courthouse, advised her to show up early. His reasoning was that most people didn’t show and therefore her name might be called early. Of course, the idea of missing her name being called scared the daylights out of her so she showed up hours before her time slot. 

Unfortunately for her, the opposite happened and Rey’s name was the last name called that afternoon. The only upside was that Rey got to see the majority of the cases that day giving her the opportunity to see what the judge was like and how she determined what punishment was fit for each. From what she could gather, it seemed Judge Organa Solo was a fair woman and that gave Rey hope that the judge would let her off the hook for the parking ticket. 

How wrong she had been. The judge had listened to her retell the tale of that morning, nodding and taking notes every so often. 

“So, you see your honor I was planning to feed the meter but had to go inside to get the change. I swear it’ll never happen again.” 

The judge leaned forward, her brown eyes peering at Rey from over her glasses. “Miss Niima, as much as I can empathize with a bad day, you admit that you knew you were parking illegally and therefore, you must deal with the consequences.”

Rey’s jaw dropped. “But I-” 

“Price of penalty is set at $200, you can pay in the lobby. Court is adjourned.” The judge banged her gavel dismissing Rey and everyone else for the day. 

Furious and in disbelief, Rey turned on her heel and stormed out of the courtroom. Using both hands, she shoved the double doors open with all her might and ran right into someone on the other side. Whoever she bumped into was tall and solid and therefore even though they got sent to the wayside a little, Rey was knocked right to the ground

“Shit!” the man said, the drink he’d been carrying flying out of his hand and splattering all over. 

“Oh my god!” Rey said, scrambling to her feet. “I’m so sorry,” 

“You should watch where you’re going,” he grumbled, surveying the damage.

“I know, I’m so sorry, oh god and look at your pants! They’re completely ruined! There’s no way I could afford to replace them- do you need an oil change? I’m a great mechanic, I could repay you that way…” She caged her lower lip between her teeth to stop her nervous rambling. 

Looking up from the destroyed pants, she was shocked when she almost had to tip her head all the way up to meet the man’s gaze. Her hazel eyes crashing into his soft brown ones. To her surprise, the man was smirking at her, his eyes crinkling slightly at the corners.  _ How could this be amusing to him?  _ He was covered in a terrible smelling green juice, clothes ruined. 

“I’m Rey,” she said, holding out her hand, “and like I said, I can’t afford to replace your pants, especially after this ticket I have to pay, but I’m a great mechanic.” 

“Ben,” he said, taking her hand in his and giving it a firm squeeze, “and that won’t be necessary. They’re just clothes.” 

She ignored the shock of electricity that went straight up her spine for their skin to skin contact. “Oh, thank you that’s very kind of you.” 

“Don’t mention it,” he said. 

Both of them fell quiet and yet neither made a move to leave. Rey felt her cheeks heat as he continued to look at her. 

“So, you said you had a ticket to pay?” 

“Yes, apparently the judge has never had a bad day before.” Rey huffed. 

Ben chuckled. “Some of them are like that. Which one did you have?” 

“Judge Organa Solo, do you know her?” 

His lips pressed into a thin line. “Unfortunately, how bad was it?” 

Rey showed him the piece of paper she was holding. “Two hundred dollars,” she grumbled. 

Ben’s eyebrows jumped to his hairline. “Wow, she definitely didn’t go easy on you.” 

“You sound like you have personal experience with her.” 

“Actually, yeah she’s my-” 

There was a sound of a door banging, startling them both. “Solo! We’re running late, let’s go.” 

Rey turned to see two men staring at them. One was very old, his skin severely wrinkled and covered in liver spots and the other was younger looking with bright orange hair. 

“I’ll meet you at the car,” Ben replied, putting up one finger indicating he needed a minute before turning back to her. “Go on a date with me,”

Stunned, she took him in for a moment in an effort to gauge whether or not he was serious. This man, Ben, was seriously attractive. Over a head taller than her, shoulder-length black hair, gorgeous brown eyes, and a beautiful smile. She flushed, remembering herself. How could someone like him want to go on a date with someone like her? 

“You’re serious?” 

“Very,” he said, chuckling and running a hand through his hair, “sorry, it’s been a while since I asked a gorgeous woman out on a date, you’ll have to forgive me for being so forward.” 

She opened her mouth to respond but before she could respond, Ben pressed his business card into her hand. “Think about it,” he said, before walking past her following in the direction of his colleagues.

That night as she sat in her bed, she flipped Ben’s business card over and over again in her hand. She replayed, what her friend Rose called their ‘meet-cute’ in her mind. Rey never considered herself a religious person but she did believe in the power of the universe, destiny, and fate. 

Although she couldn’t bear the thought of all the extra jobs she was going to have to do to pay off her parking ticket, she couldn’t help but smile at the notion that everything happened for a reason. Without another moment’s hesitation, she typed his number into her phone and hit dial. 


End file.
